Dance moms ALDC LA
by silentdreams45
Summary: (this was made before season 5 guys) ALDC LA is here! The girls are in a whole new studio, with new dancers and opportunity's around every corner. Everything is so much different than it was in Pittsburgh. Through tough auditions, hard jobs, competing head to head, and new favorites, will LA be the end of ALDC? And how long will it take till the girls break under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's POV

This is legitimate. After all this time, Abby was serious. We're moving to LA. For good.

"It will have so much more opportunities for you girls! You can go to all kinds of auditions and your music careers will grow easily. There you can become the stars you were destined to be." Abby explained. "So ready your bags, because tomorrow we're moving to LA, forever." Abby smiled at us.

I glanced down at my pale hands, rubbing them trying to bring warmth into my fingers. Mom has been stressing out over this move for months now. We are going to live in a rented house with Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler. Obviously, this is fine with me since I'll live with my best friend, and mom will be with Melissa Ziegler, Maddie and Mackenzie's mom, who is one of her closest friends, but mom likes to be independent. She wanted her own house.

Abby walked across the empty studio one last time. "See the light girls?" she asked looking out the window. "This is the light of change."

I stifled a groan. It's hard to take Abby seriously anymore. Maddie smirked at me barely glancing up from her phone. Melissa looked at her daughter in shock. "Maddie, pay attention to Abby!" I heard her whisper.

Maddie sighed turning away from her mom. Melissa is a complete Abby kiss up, even worse than my mom. My mom won't let me go on my phone in the studio either. I think it's silly. We're sitting in an empty studio, wasting a good deal of time listening to Abby gush over the "bright light of tomorrow" and I think we could be doing a lot of better stuff with this time.

I am now 13 years old, like Maddie. I just had my birthday last week. I am the third youngest on the team aside from Jojo Siwa, who is 12 and Mackenzie Ziegler, Maddie's little sister, who is 11. Kalani Hilker and Nia Sioux are both 14 and the oldest on the Abby Lee dance studios junior elite team.

Mom says I'm now a "teenager" so soon I will have a horrible attitude and think the world rotates around me. I think she is completely over exaggerating and needs to calm down a bit. Like, it's the same as every other birthday. Nothing special except now my number has a "teen" at the end. Even Miss Abby calls me a stupid teenager now. It's really annoying.

"Abby, where will we meet tomorrow morning? And what time?" Holly asked Abby sharply. Holly and Abby have maintained a strained relationship for some time now, ever since Holly went behind Abby's back to start up Nia's career. Now Abby thinks our music careers much compete. I really hate it since; I don't want to compete against Nia. I think Nia thinks I want to be better than her, and this has caused a breach in our friendship as well.

"We'll meet here, at 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Abby replied.

I sighed. 6. Ugh. Another early morning with my cranky mom screaming at me.

"Maddie. Off your phone now. Pay attention!" I heard Melissa attempt once again.

"To what mom?" Maddie muttered in reply. Melissa pulled her phone out her hand holding it out of Maddie's reach.

"Mom." Maddie snapped. "I'll give it back to you later Maddie. You need to pay attention." Melissa said firmly. Maddie sighed glancing at me. I smirked at her. She smiled in return.

After a good 20 minutes of Abby gushing, she finally seemed out of breath enough to dismiss us. "Alright girls. 6'oclock. Don't you dare be late! I mean it!" Abby said before leaving the deserted studio A.

I slipped out of my seat relieved that was over.

Tomorrow evening, we'll be in LA, to stay. I can't wait to see what opportunities my career will have in LA!


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie's POV

I walked into the studio surveying my surroundings. Very spacious. Lots of room. The floor seems in good shape too.

Mackenzie starts doing a few tricks across the room trying out the new studio. Abby walks in with a huge smile. "What do you think girls?!"

"I love it!" Jojo replies. Abby laughs.

She seems happy enough. I start spinning checking out the floor. I wish there was a mirror so I could see if my booty shorts looked weird on me or not.

"There will be mirrors up here" Abby explained pointing at a couple walls. "And our logos will be over here, and all over this wall. And we'll have Abby Lees Dance company sign over here…"

I zoned her out as I continued trying out turns and tricks warming up my body. Abby could be annoying. I'm kinda getting really fed up with her these days.

Our moms had gone to our rented house, leaving us here with Abby to prep for our first audition, which happens to be tomorrow. Abby is not wasting anytime. She's starting us off from day 1. No breaks in the real world.

"Alright girls. Stretch, let's go. Stop wasting time." Abby snapped at us.

I finished the spin annoyed that my knee didn't turn out all the way correctly. Thank god Abby didn't see that. She has been on my case for months since apparently my technique is slacking.

Kendall is sitting on the floor beside me stretching her long legs out in front of her resting her chin on her knees.

I slipped down beside Kendall stretching my side. "Do you think we're going to share a room?" I ask her. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Kendall. It would be pretty fun and useful. Mackenzie would be a completely different story. No way.

"Hm, I don't know. Wonder how big it is." Kendall replied pushing down on her turned out feet.

"Alright girls!" Abby called. "Come here." I stood up reluctantly fixing the back on my shorts.

"So, tomorrow you have an audition for an acting opportunity on the show "shake it off". This show is losing viewers since there main actors are no longer on the show, so they want more competitive dancers for the new actors. You might be there for a one-time thing, or for 2 episodes, or a season. Depends on your performance and dancing tomorrow. And there not looking for one girl. They want a group from 2-4 people. There's other teams invited too though. You're competing with other dancers too. So let's warm up and start working on some jazz and hip hop moves they might require from you girls. You need to be sassy!" Abby told us with a laugh.

I want to be on shake it off. I have been on several shows now but I want to become even more familiar and well known. And this time I can go onstage with my friends. I can be 100% sass.

We spread out.

"Oh and girls, one more thing. I'm bringing in new dancers next week. You may be replaced. Any of you. No one is safe." Abby threatened.

I rolled my eyes thinking of the millions of times I have heard this over the past 5 years. Abby's so full of it. Obviously no one is going to be replaced. Kendall, Mackenzie and Nia have been here so long were basically family. Jojo is 100% sass and well needed for LA. And Kalani is the best dancer we have here. And I'm her favorite. No one is going anywhere, other than LA.

I tried out the move Gianna portrayed, using my expressions, imagining how it looked like.

"Yes Maddie. Use that sass girl." Abby giggled. I forced myself not to laugh at her. Abby thinks were all obsessed with her. I don't know why. And she thinks she's really funny. But she really isn't.

I'm so done with Abby. ALDC LA better be a huge success. Or I might leave ALDC. I can make it on my own. I know I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Mackenzie's POV

I ran my fingers through my long soft hair fiddling with the lines on my lap. I hate auditions. I'm just no good at this stuff! I'm not like Maddie or Kendall, who can just go up there and kill it. When I get up there I feel stiff and unnatural and I stumble over my words and dance sloppy.

Abby says I won't ever get a job if my auditioning skills are this weak. I can't help it! It's just normal performance skills. I'm fine at competitions but auditions, I fall apart with nervousness.

"Mackenzie." I hear my name called. Standing up I glance at Abby who glances at me firmly. Sometimes, she expects so much more from me than I can give.

I walk into the room. 4 judges sit at a table on the edge of the room smiling at me. I smile politely shaking hands with them as I greet them, hoping my hand isn't sweat soaked. I hand them my folder. On the front, I have 3 headshots.

"Alright Mackenzie. You do know what you're auditioning for, right?" one judge asks.

I nod quickly. "Of course."

"Alright. You may go ahead and starting reading off the script at any part you want." The judge said sitting back.

I cleared my throat gripping my paper tightly as I began reading. I spoke with a clear voice, reading the words I practised over and over the past few days. My mom drilled the lines into my head so much; I could probably say them in my sleep.

After reading off a portion of the script using the most emotion and hand moves as possible, the judge cut me off. "Thanks Mackenzie that was great. We're going to review your resume and then call you back in for the dancing audition in a couple minutes, alright?" he smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I walked out of the room. I stepped out taking a deep breath pressing my shaking hands to my chest. Done. Now I just have to dance after.

I returned to the other room as I heard Jojo being called.

"Mackenzie!" my mom calls walking over quickly, "How did it go?"

"Alright. They said I did well." I replied sitting down playing with a strand of long brown hair.

I saw Maddie roll her eyes at me. "They say that to everyone smart one."

"Whatever!" I snapped. "Maddie enough." Mom said without turning. "Did you mess up any lines?" she asked me.

"No mom! Leave me alone already!" I turned away fed up with my mom.

Jojo came back beaming.

"Maddie" I glanced at Maddie watching her stand up calmly.

"Do good Maddie. Chin up, clear voice." Abby instructs her.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself!" Mom urged her.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone always fusses over Maddie and forgets about me.

After Maddie returns, we sit in silence listening to other auditions. I ignore everyone as I start stretching preparing myself for this audition.

After a good half an hour of waiting, we hear ALDC be called in all together.

Nervously I press down on my top following the other dancers into the room.

"Hey guys, and welcome back. You all did an amazing job with the script and were thrilled to see how many young skilled actors we have here with us today. However, this also requires dancing. So I'm going to have you girls show me some of your moves. We're looking for fast, sassy moves; probably more of jazzy or hip hop moves. I might stick you girls in as group later but first I would like to see you one at a time. We'll play some music and you girls will improvise. Alright?" one judge smiled at us.

We all nod quickly. "Alright great! Let's line up. Good luck girls."

Nia went first. Although Nia lacked in technique and cleanness, her sassiness and performance has always been outstanding and she shines when she gets up there like she always does. She has danced sassy jazz dances her whole life and has no problem improvising amazingly. The judges smile and nod writing down little notes as they watch.

Jojo goes next. I've said it before, and I'm saying it again. I would die to have the performance skills and sass Jojo has when she gets up there on stage. Her competitive and strong willed nature makes her almost glow up there. I deeply need skills like that, and Abby enjoys rubbing that in my face over and over. I watch Jojo do all her clean fast and cool moves. The judges love it. Most are laughing, all are smiling. One even whistles, and they clap when she finishes. They love her hands down.

Jojo bowed laughing as she walked off.

Maddie goes next. Maddie might be one the most technical dancer on the team, but she lacks stage performance at times. I mean her expressions are great but she lacks energy. Like right now, as she's dancing jazz, it just looks, dull. Maddie smiles dancing her clean moves though. She looks like a lyrical dancer trying to look sassy. It's just not happening.

I end up going next. I stand there thinking about what to do. The song starts and for a second I freeze. Go! Do something! Show them your tricks! I started dancing around doing my coolest looking tricks. I danced fast mushing my moves together keeping my feet turned out as I did all my tough tricks. I decided to do a little bit other moves too, just to mix it up a bit. The music ends and I throw myself into a quick ending position smiling at the judges breathing hard.

I walk off watching Kendall go. Kendall's great. The judges smile as they write notes as she shakes it up there. She's pretty good at improv. She does some cool moves, and doesn't make any obvious mistakes. The judges nod in approval as they scribble down notes on their sheets.

Kalani is the last ALDC dancer to go. She has it all really. Long flexible legs, back that bends out gorgeously. Perfect feet and almost flawless technique. She is way better trained than any of us. She also has that sass and the attitude that's great for a dancer to have. The judges seem to enjoy her performance.

"Alright guys. I think you guys were good! Talented young women all of you. Would you girls like to call your coach or teacher in here so I can talk to all of you?" a judge asked. Maddie walked over and called Abby in.

Abby walked over to the judge and they shook hands greeting each other.

"You have very talented dancers here. Very impressive. However, we have some tips for each of you. Would you care to hear them?"

"Of course" Abby smiled.

"Nia. Your sass is great. You light up the stage. However, you need to work really hard on your legs and feet, perfect that technique. And work on your body flexibility. But your balance and performance is great!" Nia nodded.

"Jojo, you were made to perform. You have the look, sass, body shape and talent. Your shocked us all, I think we can all agree on that. An amazing talent. Your acting is great too. The only thing is make sure you stay in beat with the music. Listen and move with the music. Great job though!" Jojo laughed clasping her hands together happily.

"Maddie. Beautiful dancing. Great expressions. You need to move around more though, have more of a variety of moves. Challenge yourself. Use your energy, bounce around a bit more. And stretch those legs out when you spin, and make sure no wobbling there, alright sweetie? Keep up the good work though." Maddie glanced at Abby her face blank.

"Mackenzie. You have those really neat tricks. Great balance and strong body, and a flexible back. Your jumps were great, although those spins could use some work. You need to work on your technique a little more though. Fix those legs while you can... And Mackenzie, you need to perform! You have no sass or emotions. You just had this blank terrified looking smile. You need to calm down, and perform not just dance. Alright? Good job though hunny!" I nod trying to keep my face blank. Same critique as always. I just can't perform.

"Kendall, such a great dancer. Mature and well balanced, spin are great and sass is amazing. You need to perfect your feet though. Although they were great for most of the dance, during you're a la seconde spins make sure you turn the out nice and tight alright? And straighten that back when you're dancing. Alright? Other than that, such an amazing job." Kendall nods her face serious.

"And lastly, Kalani. Great technique, amazing jumps. Just make sure you use a lot of energy in your dancing. Push yourself to the extreme. Use your emotions! Got it kiddo?" Kalani nodded with a smile.

"Alright great work, we'll contact you as soon as possible. Great job! Hope to see you girls soon. And thanks for the time and energy you put into this girls. And I deeply congratulate you Miss Miller on such a talented group of students. You did an amazing job!" Abby laughs walking off with the judges as we return to the change room.

I run to the bathroom changing avoiding everyone. I blew another audition once again.

I just can't do this! And new dancers are coming tomorrow! Dancers made to perform, dancers Abby chose to be her LA dancers. Girls who perform like Jojo, or better. And I can't perform, and performance is oh so important when you're in LA!How am I going to survive LA?


	4. Chapter 4

Jojo's POV

I sit in the splits waiting to be called in to the studio along with the other members of the team. Maddie sits across from me on her phone with Kendall.

I'm not a huge fan of Maddie. She always seems so dry and unappreciative, and while she's a great dancer, her skills are over exaggerated. She is nice, but she isn't the friendliest person.

Kendall is basically the opposite of her. Bright, funny, energetic Kendall is the friendlies girl on the team. But her commitment toward the team has been slacking lately too. Her and Maddie often talk back or disobey Abby. While Mackenzie is also very disobedient, Nia, Kalani and I always follow the rules.

"Okay guys, let's go." Gianna stands at the door of the studio motioning us to come in.

My stomach flip flops in my chest as I prepare myself to meet the new dancers.

We walk in slowly.

Abby stands at the front of the studio with four girls. "Girls! Line up, I would like you to meet the four new dancers auditioning for a place on this team." Abby tells us.

We line up staring at the girls. "Alright, as I told you, were having a few new dancers coming in once in a while. We have had one open spot for a long time, and I would prefer an odd number of dancers so I'm having dancers compete for that spot. Does that mean you're safe? Ha. No way. If a dancers better than you, goodbye. Everyone. Including you Maddie." Abby said to her star student who stood there emotionless and almost bored look. She didn't react to Abby's criticism.

"Let me introduce my new dancers. Emily," a blond haired small pixie girl step forward slightly with a smile, "Christina," I tall brown hair girl smiled waving, "Reilly," an average sized, thin light brown haired girl with long legs smiled briefly, "and Jackie or Jackeline." Abby finished as the black hair short girl waved at us.

"Emily is 13, along with Reilly like Maddie and Kendall. Christina 15 like Nia and Kalani, and Jackie is 11, almost 12, like Mackenzie and Jojo. So all of you have competition."

I sighed in relief. Me and Mackenzie against one girl? We can handle that.

"Now, were having a dance audition tomorrow for a film, they need background dancers, and a lot of them. Hip hop. Tomorrow morning, were meeting here at 7.30 for a hip hop class. The audition is a 2pm. Now, Mackenzie's new single is coming out next week, so we need to plan that party, where all the MackZ fans can come. Mackenzie you'll be singing live and I'm thinking maybe the girls can dance for her? What do you think moms? I don't know. Well we need to plan that, I'm really behind schedule with everything rushing around." Abby said rubbing her head.

I shifted impatiently.

"Okay so, I have to run, Kendall and Nia you have voice lessons right now so off you go. The remaining dancers meet your new teammates and Gianna just lead them in a fitness or yoga class. Up to you. Bye!" Abby said rushing out the door.

I rolled my eyes (yes I'm acting like Maddie but whatever). Abby spent the whole morning eating. She's not that busy.

Our moms clear out. Kendall and Nia leave for voice lessons and Maddie, Kalani, Mackenzie and I are left alone with the new dancers. We stare at each other awkwardly.

"So uh hey! Welcome to the ALDC!" Nia said.

"What are your names again?" Kendall asks them.

One girl clears her throat. "Um I'm Christina." She smiles.

"Jackie" the smaller girl said.

"Reilly" one girl said nodding her head.

"Emily." The last smiled.

"Cool! How about you guys show us what you can do?" Mackenzie said her face drawn. Poor Kenz, she's nervous. How cute.

The girls shrugged and eventually agreed. Were dancers! We perform all the time. No time to be shy.

The Emily goes first. Long legged and graceful Emily is a gorgeous dancer. She seriously needs to stop looking so stiff though. Her arms are really bad.

Jackie goes next. I watch her carefully knowing she is my main competition. She dances like a jazz dancer hopping around whipping her hair. It's cute, but she doesn't have the stage performance I have. She looks like a child trying to look tough.

Christina dances next. And acro dancer, which seems to please Kenzie. Abby has been trying to replace Brooke and Paige for a very long time with other acro dancers. Abby likes acro. Christina probably has a good chance of making it.

The last girl Reilly goes. Long legged, perfect feet, crazy flexible back, amazing face, pretty and expressionate. Reilly is flawless. Her dancing is amazing. I glance at Maddie.

I'm happy that girls competing against her and Kendall and not me!


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie's POV

"Girls!" Abby called running over excitedly to the studio where we were stretching.

I glance up. Abby stops breathing hard. I'm tempted to tell her it would be easier if she lost some of that fat, but I know that would be too rude and nasty even for Abby.

"The show is calling, come! There on the phone with Gianna! At least one of you has been selected!" I get up following my teammates to the front nervously. I really want a part!

Gianna is talking. "Oh thank you! Okay I'll tell them... Yep... Abby?"

Abby takes the phone. "Ugh huh. Oh yes. Oh great. Oh really? That's great. Thank you. Of course. Ya, you have their parent's emails of course. Call them. Okay yes, bye."

She hung up. "They said two of you will be starring on shake it up next month! Your moms will get a call if you're selected right now! Go!"

We rush to the room where our mothers are sitting.

"Mom! Did you get a call?" I asked.

A phone rang. We turned to see jesslyn pick up her phone. "Hello. Yes this is! Oh... Really!? That's great!" Jesslyn's eyes sparkled at a bouncing Jojo.

Lucky.

Mom's phone rang. I gasped excited.

"Hello Amy!" Mom said. My heart dropped. Just moms friend.

Holly's phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is me. Oh! That's amazing! She's really excited thank you!" Nia joined Jojo with their bouncing squealing celebration. I stood there my mouth pressed together.

Abby stood at the Door her eyes shooting arrows at Nia.

I turned stalking out the waiting room. I really wanted a part!

Christina, Reilly, Jackie and Emily had remained at the studio.

"What did they get?" Christina asked me.

"Last week we tried out for a guest spot of the Disney show "shake it off."" I explained.

"Whoa really?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Who got it?" Reilly asked.

"Jojo and Nia."

"There so Lucky!" Emily said sadly.

"Well, you guys will have a lot of opportunities while your here with us in LA." I said.

"Ya like the audition later." Jackie nodded.

This morning we had a hip hop class, and in an hour and a half were having an audition to be background dancers in a film. Nia won't be able to try out since she's going to be at a singing audition, but everyone else, including the new girls, will be trying out.

Mom walked in. "Maddie there you are! Why did you leave? You didn't even congratulate your teammates. That was really rude. Stop being a bratty sore loser." Mom scolded me.

"Oh my god mom, what are you talking about? Go away, I came back to practice for the audition!" I snapped holding a tilt.

Emily snickered.

"Maddie! Don't talk to me like that! Stop acting like this! Get over that and congratulate Nia and Jojo right now! You are so rude! They earned that spot rightfully!" Mom yelled at me.

"Mom! What the hell? I'm busy! I'm going to when they come here! Stop it!" I yell back anger pouring through me.

"Fine Maddie. You lose your phone for 3 days." She said calmly.

"WHAT?! Why? Mom!" I said getting extremely frustrated.

"Shut up Maddie. Now, 5 days."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Need a week?" Mom snapped.

"You're punishing me because I went to the studio to practice?" I asked slowly.

"No I'm punishing you for giving me a horrible attitude and for talking back. Five days. Conversation closed." She turned leaving the room.

"Mom! You gotta be kidding me." I kicked the door, hard. Ow my toe.

I couldn't believe mom. I didn't even do anything! Does my mom not get I was disappointed? Holy.

The girls sat there awkwardly. I left the studio embarrassed they saw all of that.

I went to the bathroom. I sat down in the locked stall staring at the ceiling in dismay. Why?

I'll just do awesome at the audition later. Get a part. Renew myself. Fix this mess. Uphold my reputation.

ALDC LA better get me out there, because all of this stress seems to be a waste of time to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Mackenzie POV

Of course Jojo got a spot. Always her. She has exactly what you need. Unlike me.

I sigh letting my legs fall over my face as I did a chin stand on my bed, resting my butt on my head, holding my breath.

I stretched out my back awkwardly hoping mom isn't gonna get upset neither I nor Maddie got anything.

Yesterday she freaked out at Maddie for no reason probably since she was upset Maddie didn't get a part. Moms Waaay too demanding.

And Maddies fed up with life. Honestly, she's always way too stressed out.

Most of the stress is from Mom and Abby always expecting her to be professional and flawless everytime she is in public. Her fame, like mine, started at a very young age. That can be pretty damaging.

Kendall is at the music studio in new york right now recording another album. Maddie is out with Kalani, probably shopping or eating, like they always do when they go out.

Mom and Abby are at the studio. Moms helping Abby with her new members. I'm suppose to be doing homework. That's not happening. I'm laying on my bed stretching my back.

No ones around. Nia and Jojo are in florida filming there episode for Shake it up. Everyone else is out, as I said, and I don't want to do my homework!

Well I minds well go walk around or something. Anything is better than sitting in this room.

I pull on my toms glancing at myself in the mirror. Wavy, long, light brown hair rolling off my shoulders. Large eyes looking back at me. My mascara spot on, from years and years of experience. My makeup making my eyes glow and my skin look flawless.

Even with the makeup, I'm not as pretty as I would like to be. I wish I looked like Kendall or Kalani. Beauty I can only dream of. Oh well.

I smoothed down my leggings before grabbing my purse, leaving the house locking the door behind me with my house key. Free at last.

Slightly skipping, I clutched my purse and my phone as I walked down the sidewalk.

We've been here for more than a week and I've never had a chance to explore the neighborhood! Like between dancing, auditions and singing, this week has been packed in tightly from early in the morning to late at night. Today's my first day off.

I shouldn't take that long though, just in case mom comes home. I don't know if she'll be okay with me leaving without permission.

I turned the street watching a bunch of boys playing road hockey. I smiled at I watched, wishing for that carefree childhood I never experienced.

I continued down the street waving at my new neighbors. I turned onto the next street and was thrilled to see a park! Awesome!

I scurried over climbing onto a swing. Its so nice to do something with no schedule or rules to follow, no fat, evil women yelling at you.

I watch a group of boys playing basketball on the court. I'm actually pretty good at basketball.

The basketball rolls over to me. I jump off the swing grabbing the ball. I carry the ball over to the boys who watch me in silence. I tossed it to the thin blond one in front of me.

"Here."

"Thanks. Hey, girl, can you play? Were one man down?" The boy asked cocking his head over sideways, his blond hair resting on his shoulder. He smiled teasingly.

I smiled, pleased he asked. "I can play."

"Great! Your on that team." He nodded toward the opposite team.

The other team smiled and welcomed me all friendly. They all seemed around my age, perhaps a bit older.

"Your..?"

"Mackenzie." I smiled.

"Alright Mackenzie, you'll play over here beside christian, alright?" One guys pointed back toward a stiff looking blond boy. I went beside him.

We restarted the game. As minutes passed to hours, we played. I underestimated myself. I can not only play as well as the boys, I am better than most of them. Maybe I should've done basketball instead of Dance.

After a couple hours we called the game and we all sat down on the ground exhausted.

The boys all seemed to enjoy my company and there were all friendly and I enjoyed them too.

Then... I realized it was 5 o'clock."Oh my god! I have to go!" I remembered. I've been gone for hours!

"Oh okay. You should come play with us again soon though!" One boy said and the rest nodded in agreement.

I blushed. "Well I'll give you my number then." They all pulled out the phones quickly and I gave them my number.

"Thanks mackenzie." Smiled one boy at me. "I swear to god your so familiar..."

I laughed. "I've been on a reality TV show my whole life. Dance Moms?"

"Really? My sisters watches that!" One guy gasped.

"I've heard of it... Never seen it though." Another said thoughtfully.

"And I sing. I have 2 albums." I smile.

"Yes! I knew it! Your MackZ aren't you!?" The first boy who said I was familiar said.

Some boys looked confused and some stared at me in awe.

I laughed. "Yup. I gotta go though. I talk to you guys soon. You all have my number, Bye!" I turned hurrying down the street hearing them yelling bye after me.

I blush happily as I rush up another street. Aww there all so cute and that was so much fun. I can't wait to see them again soon!

I return to the house opening the door quietly. I slip off my shoes sneaking into the house. I don't see anyone...

I sneak over to the garage and peek in. Empty. Phew.

I'm safe. And anyways mom would've been texting and calling me like crazy.

I walk upstairs happily. I hear the garage open.

Moms home! That was close.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddie's POV

I'm sick. And this is the type of illness that can't be healed by any amount of medicines, or even dance.

I'm downright sick of life.

And why am I? It makes no sense.

Think about it. Rich, bratty, young teenager. Famous and worldwide known. Met every big celebrity, been on tons of shows. Wealthier than you will ever be. Spend her days in LA doing what she loves, dance.

So why am I so ready to retire? To disappear and have no more people following me around, no more people judging me on everything I do. Days when I can just go hang out with friends, go to school, be an ordinary teenage girl. Isn't my life every girls dream?

I sigh tucking my head into the crook of my arm refusing to open my eyes. I don't want the bright light of the morning sun to stream under my eyelids and force me to admit morning had come. I don't want to go to the audition. I just want to stay here in bed. I don't want to see Abby, or mom. I just want to sleep in for once.

"Maddie!" I hear my mom call up the stairs. "Maddie, you are not still in bed are you?"

I moan rolling over grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my head. It's not morning; I tell myself soothingly, go back to bed.

"MADDIE! Don't make me come up there and drag you out!" mom yelled up the stairs threat in her voice. "Reilly, Emily, Nia and Kalani are already at the studio!"

I sighed sitting up squinted against the bright light. "I'm up! Leave me alone!" I snap at her rubbing my eyes.

I see Kendall sitting across the room doing her makeup smirking at me in the mirror.

"Maddie! Don't talk to me that way! Do you want to lose your phone again?" I hear mom shout angrily.

I roll my eyes ignoring her as I hop out of bed.

"Thanks for waking me up" I say sarcastically to Kendall.

She smiles. "your welcome. But seriously, I tried to you kicked me in the face and told me to let you sleep in peace. Im serious! You were like 'mlettt me sweelp in pwease!'" Kendall said mimicking sleeping me. I laugh slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Within 20 minutes, Kendall and I and Mackenzie are ready to go. I sit in the car beside Kendall, staring out the window watching the world fly by like a blur. It looks an awful lot like me life.

Behind me I can hear Mackenzie and Kendall chatting. They never shut up. Especially Kendall. She's so annoying.

I instantly feel guilty. Why did I think that? Did I actually just think that? That wasn't me? What's going on with me? Kendall's not annoying. She's my best friend, practically my sister. And she's the friendliest person on earth.

I roll my eyes. My mind is turning against me. This is what happens when your over stressed and under slept.

"Now Maddie. Make sure you focus on your dancing today. Perform! Use your emotions! Don't get nervous, shine. Alright?" Mom told me sternly. I rolled my eyes refusing to acknowledge her comments. She annoys me to death, just like Abby.

"Madison I'm talking to you! Show some respect young lady. You have been very disrespectful today. Do you need me to take that no-good phone of your again?" mom threatened.

Suddenly completely fed up with mom, I turned "Look mom, I'm tired and your annoying me and I'm not stupid, I know how to friken audition! So leave me alone! I don't care if you take my phone! I can't even go on social media and I live with my friend so why would I need to text her! So just shut up and turn around and stop trying to pretend you're a good mother!" I yelled my fury flying out at her. For a moment anger surges through me.

I turn away feeling the anger drain out and the shock slipping in. what did I just do?

"Maddison Ziegler. I am shocked by your behavior. We are going to have a nice chat later. Do you understand me?" mom said quietly.

Knowing better than to piss her off more I nodded meekly.

"Well… anyways, as I was saying" Mackenzie starts up awkwardly trying to continue her conversation with Kendall.

I sigh lying against the window. I can't do this. I can feel tears forming pressing against my eyes threatening to come out. I squeeze my eyelids closed refusing to allow their appearance.

We pull into the studio and we pile out.

Time for another audition. Time to suck and let the new dancers defeat you. Time to her your teammates. Yep that's what I do best. I sigh running my hand through my hair as I climb the stairs to the studio.

I can't do this anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Jojo's POV

I have never been happier in my life! I am 120% sure that ALDC LA is one of the best things to ever happen to me!

The mass amount of opportunities is overwhelming and encouraging. I have already gotten so many spots! In a couple years I will be worldwide known for sure on this rate.

Abby is being so supportive and helpful in my journey, always being there for me and being someone who I always know I can't let down forcing me to always be my best.

I know Abby's pleased by the rate I'm going. It was no secret Abby didn't like me much back at Pittsburgh. She always treated me like dirt and constantly insulted me. However, in LA it seems I have fnally fully impressed Abby and she's finally supporting and encouraging me!

Some of the other girls are taking advantage of all of these opportunities we are getting. Like Maddie, Kendall and Mackenzie. They just keep complaining about how busy they are and how tired they are of this and how they want a child hood. I just want to punch them! Like they need to open there eyes! This is life changing and life defining! They are soooo lucky to get these amazing opportunities and they act like there just torture. Someday they are really going to regret there attitude here.

Thankfully, the other girls are just as willing as I am. Nia, Kalani and the new girls feel the same way I do. Nia and I have grown very close recently, as she's always supporting me and we have had many jobs together. I think she is the most like me on the team. A performer, sassy, powerful, brave and not afraid to speak her mind or stand up to Abby. Just like me.

The new girls are good, but I don't think Abby will kick me out. She knows I'm working so hard for this. And I'm doing amazing and she knows it.

We just finished our ballet class and were off to an audition for background dancers in a music performance. I breathe in deeply watching the scenery flash by my window. Mackenzie sat in front of me texting someone giggling softly. Beside her was Nia fast asleep. Across the bus Maddie and Kendall sat side by side chatting quietly. The new girl my age, Jackie, sits across from me sitting there doing nothing. She smiles shyly at me.

I remember how it felt like to be the new girl, especially if you're not outgoing like I am. I smiled and waved the girl over to come sit with me. Happily the girl scooted over and I moved making space for her.

"Hey! I'm Jojo. Your Jackie right?" I ask brightly trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

"Ya" she smiles shyly again.

"You're my competition eh? You're the only new girl my age!"

"Ya I know." She said softly looking down, "I'm pretty sure I'll be gone soon though, Abby said I can't keep up with the pace were going at to my mom the other day. She says I need to be able to multitask and not look so exhausted all the time at auditions. She says if I don't start improving this week, I'm gone" she confesses.

I shake my head, "Abby's all talk. Your probably safe, don't worry about it. I know it's tough, but you need to always act like you have all the energy in the world. You'll get used to it quickly. It can be kind of exhausting." I reassured the girl.

The bus turned into the building.

"Girls! Let's go our audition is in 20 minutes so we have no time to waste. Let's go, let's go!" Abby urged us as we hurried out of the bus to go into the building.

I walk in with Jackie looking around pleased.

We quickly find the pretty change room marked with a bright sign that says "tryout change rooms: welcome, and thank you all for your auditions!"

We hurry inside quietly looking at the large change room with dancers littering around. Our competitions.

We quickly change and apply makeup. I stretch in the middle beside bunch of other dancers. Kendall joins me. "Nervous?" she asks with a smile.

"Naw. I can do this." I replied. I have every confidence in myself and in my abilities.

Kendall nodded with a smirk. "God I wish I had your confidence." She sighed.

A Woman walked in calling out names. We listened closely for our names. Mackenzie, Emily and Nia are called in with 7 other dancers. They go in.

After about 15 minutes, the woman returns calling off ten more names. Maddie and Reilly are called. They go.

I continue stretching in ancipitation even though I have probably overstretched by now.

The third group only Emily is called in.

In the fourth group, not a single ALDC dancer here was called in.

The fifth time the woman comes out, Kendall, Jackie and I are called. Were the last group.

I walk in my head held high beaming at our potential boss. He smiles. "Hello guys and thanks you so much for coming out. So, the audition is really simple. We're going to play music and me and the other three judges here will watch you. Each dancer please take a number there from 41-50 over here and stick it on your shirt."

I grabbed a random number which happened to be 47 and stuck it on my shirt since the back was already sticky and it easily stuck to my crop top hanging down over me bare stomach.

The man started the music and I did what I do best I improvised. We improvised for a full 5 minutes. I was EXHAUSTED but so were the other dancers. They finally stopped the music and I forced myself to not hunch over as I stood there heavily breathing smiling at the judges perkily trying to hide my intense weakness form how tired I was!

After a brief chat, we all got a long sheet of questions we needed to fill out. We filled it out quickly and stapled it to our resume and handed it in.

"Thank you again. We'll contact the dancers who make the cut into the call back audition in the next few days good bye hope to see you soon." The man said brightly.

As soon as we left the room I allowed myself to hunch over fighting to catch my breath as I wiped the pound of dust on my forehead.

Man I really gave that improv my all. I better make the cut!

We walk back to go tell Abby about the audition. I smile as we return to the change room.

What would my life be like if I wasn't able to be in this heavenly situation? I have never been happier than I am here. I'm living the dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall's POV

"One, two, three, four and a five six seven eight, hit it! Great. Run through the next bunch." I nodded ignoring my exhausted body begging me for a shower and a bed.

I start the next eight counts trying to prevent my tiredness from messing me up. Neat Kendall!

I need to show everyone I can juggle dancing and singing. I can do it.

"Alright Kendall. A great audition, thank you for your hard work. You worked very hard in the past couple of hours. A powerful dancer." The lady smiled.

"Thank you." I smile trying to prevent my heavy breathing of being too noticeable.

I leave the room wiping sweat from my head. Kalani bounds up as I come in the room. Mom and Abby turn. "How'd it go?" Kalani asks grabbing me.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged trying to look less tired than I was. I could feel Abby watching me. She doesn't believe I can handle both. I'm tougher than she believes. She has no faith in me.

I take my bag. "Are we going to go?" I ask.

Me and Kalani spent all day auditioning for a show going to be performed in Canada in a couple months. A well-known play called "billy Elliot". I really want a part! It would be a huge opportunity to get myself out there and show producers what I could do.

All of the girls have tried out for it, two at a time. Today was me and Kalani. The audition was over 6 hours long. A couple hours of acting. And a good 3-4 hours of dancing. A Beautiful Hell

I climb into the car behind Kalani sitting down yawning.

"How did your go?" I ask Kalani.

"I think I did okay. I was dying at the end though! God, my jumps were almost on the ground!" Kalani laughed.

I laughed nodding in agreement. Sheesh they were brutal.

We sit quietly for the next half an hour before we reach the studio. Maddie rushes out embracing me into a hug.

"Well?" She asks eyeing me.

I take her hand using it to shoot me in the head. She laughs before releasing me to hug Kalani.

"When we get home, you have to tell me everything! Every detail. Every single one." Maddie tells me before whipping her walking back in.

I roll my eyes. Sheesh. Kalani laughs.

"See what I have to live with?" I sigh, which only makes Kalani laugh harder.

"Girls! No fooling around. Inside." Abby snaps.

With a sigh we scurry into the building.

Mackenzie sits on the ground texting someone and smile written on her face, her eyes shining. Definitely a boy. No question. Aww Kenzie's finally meeting the other species.

Glancing around making sure no one was paying attention, I slipped in beside Kenzie.

"So who is he?" I ask quietly.

Mackenzie's head whips up. "Huh? Um what? Who?" She blushed furiously. She clenched her phone against her chest. I laugh at her reaction. I've never seen her so flustered her before.

"C'mon Kenzie. Who you texting?"

"Um a friend. Back from school. Elissa." Mackenzie squirmed.

"C'mon Kenzie, why were you smiling like a complete idiot then?"

Mackenzie shakes her head in confusion. "When was I smiling?"

"Right before. Kenz this is so cute! When did you meet him?"

Kenzie sighs giving in. She glances around the room. She leans forward and whispers "at the park a couple weeks ago. A bunch of guys. Sometimes I sneak out to go hang out with them, they live close to us. Don't tell mom though! Or Maddie! Or anyone, please!"

I giggle. "I won't I swear to god. But aww how sweet. There nice."

"There hilarious! I love them! As friends... Like only friends... Well- I guess for now... Like Uhh... If they ever wanted to be more... Uh like um... They really sweet and whatever..." Mackenzie stuttered her face turning beet red.

Maddie walks over. "Kendall, can you come help my with my extension? Wait...What's going on?"

"Nothing, and sure, let's go." I lead Maddie away winking back at Kenzie. Aww Kenzie likes guys, how cute. I wish I had a guy. But no, dance and singing take up every single second of my day. No time for guys.

I pressed on Maddie's leg as she did her extension. "Arch you back more, fix your hand too." I instruct her stepping back to see it.

"Nice." I nod in approval. Maddie releases her leg down sighing in relief. "I'm so nervous for the ballet team audition!" She confesses.

"Maddie, you'll be fine. You know your stuff. You'll be fine." I reassure her.

I rub my neck. So tired.

My life is becoming such a blur. I just want one day. One day to do nothing, to just hang out, be kids. I sigh. ALDC LA is going to kill me.

**Hey guys sorry it took me forever to update, I had a couple issues**


	10. Chapter 10

Nia's POV

I sighed sadly wishing I had made the cut as I watched Reilly, Maddie, Kendall, Kalani and Kenzie prepare themselves for the 2nd audition.

Abby walked around reminding them of things they need to ensure they do.

I glimpsed Kendall and Maddie glancing at each other rolling their eyes.

Kenzie fixed her slips quietly, concentrating on her slips more than anything that was happening around her. She has seemed like she's always in la la land recently.

Melissa says she worried about her. She says Kenzie won't get off her phone, and apparently she likes to take long walks all by herself. Abby thinks she can't handle the pressure. I think she's just stressed out. She just a kid still.

Kalani is warming her legs quickly practicing jumps as she waits to be called in, smile lighting up her face. Reilly, the only new girl to make the cut was holding a tilt while stretching her arms at the same time. Her balance was spot on.

I envied the tall thin talented blond knowing Abby would have her eye on her in a couple weeks and be drooling all over her. She really is amazing. But if she makes the team she'll have to replace either Maddie or Kendall. Who would Abby give up?

Maddie is called in. This time it's one on ones. I rub my chin sadly wishing once again I had made the cut.

"Mackenzie! Can you please warm up! Get off your phone! Who are you always texting?" Mellissa yelled at her daughter. Mellissa was nervous because Maddie was Auditioning right now and she always get all freaked out, and she's taking it out on Mackenzie just because she paused her stretching for a moment to check her phone.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes placing her phone back into her bag. She went back to stretching her face stone hard. Who was she texting?

Whoever it was she did NOT want to be interrupted.

I sat back playing on my phone. After another 10 minutes Maddie walked out her face cold and emotionless.

"Well? How did it go?" Melissa asked breathlessly instantly looking pissed.

"Fine." Maddie said walking stiffly over to her bag her voice betraying her words. She was clearly not fine.

"Maddie..." Kendall touched her lightly on the arm. "What happened?"

Maddie drew her body away sharply. "Nothing... I'm fine! Everybody just leave me alone."

Kendall winced turning away.

I watched Maddie wondering what happened. Maddie was breathing heavily blinking her eyes.

Reilly went and returned. Then Kendall. And Finally Mackenzie went.

They all came out saying it went okay with a shrug.

Kalani goes in last. After 5 minutes she comes out limping tears in her eyes.

"Kalani! What happened?"

"I fell at the beginning.. My ankles really sore!" She winced. Her mom helped her to her bench touching the wound gingerly.

"We'll go get it checked." Kira said softly to Abby. Abby nodded walking back over to us.

Maddie has been sitting on her bench her face a mask of nothing ever since her tiny breakdown. Her mom keeps glaring at her and shaking her head disapprovingly. I feel bad for her, her mother doesn't support her. It's horrible. I'm happy mom is always on my side, and there for me when needed.

The auditioner came out thanking Abby and the girls. After a long talk about how good of an opportunity this will be for the girls as background dancers in this film, she pulls out a sheet, which contains the girls she chose.

"Alright, I chose three backup dancers/actors. 2 backgrounds, one lead background performer. Ready? First back up goes to Kendall Vertes."

We clap thrilled for Kendall as the lady hugged her. "Kendall you'll be doing a lot of backup dancing, and even having a couple lines." Kendall nodded her eyes shining.

"The 2nd backup goes to Michelle Chong." We clap politely.

The lady turns back to her sheets for the lead backup. I wait patiently.

"And the lead backup we chose today, a dancer who will have a good share of the camera time and have very small solo parts in dancing will go to... Reilly!" Reilly looks happy as she walks up as the lady hugs her. Abby's beaming.

I watch surprised. Kalani stood to the side silently holding her bad ankle gingerly. You can't blame her for not getting a spot.

Melissa is deadly pale. Mackenzie and Maddie are silent. They used to be Abby's two star students.

Abby is gonna KILL them.


	11. Chapter 11

Maddie's POV

"See this is what happens when stars fall. When amazing, talented, bright people become miserable useless slugs." Abby spit out the harsh words merciless.

I flinched taking in the full impact of her words.

Mackenzie beside me stared at Abby her face just looking tired and emotionless.

Kendall is sitting on the mat stretching Watching Abby criticize us.

Mom stood on the side as Abby told her how disappointed she was in her kids.

For the past couple of months, I admit I haven't been working to my full potential. A lot has happened. Out of all the girls who came when Abby invited new girls for the Team in particular, only one remains. Reilly. And Abby loves her. Abby's mad since I have barely done ANYTHING since we got here. I got a couple of small auditions and that's it.

Reilly has got a TON of acting and dancing roles in plays, movies, scenes, magazines and videos.

Kendall has got a good share of roles and starred in the famous play "billy Elliot" while recording another Album at the same time, an album that came out and was heard by almost all of North America.

Nia got a main role in a Movie and is still recording her Album.

Jojo has gotten every role you can imagine including a role on dancing with the stars.

Kalani starred on Americas got talent and is still working her way up at the moment.

And me... Well nothing big.

Mackenzie Album got cancelled since she was inconsistent and kept missing class and singing without any energy whatsoever.

And Abby's MAD. "You were my stars! You were supposed to shine here!" Abby wailed at us this time. Our mom stood behind her shaking her head at us.

Believe me, mom has been giving me shit every day for the past month for this. She yells at me every day and will never let me do ANYTHING until I get parts or whatever and I'm sick of hearing this. I wanna quit.

Were in the studio today. Nia's off recording. Kalani and Jojo are at there shows. Reilly filming a movie. Kendall's here for a private and me and Mackenzie are here for a lecture.

"You have failed miserably! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Abby yelled at us.

"Well, sorry we didn't live up to your expectations. Kick me off. I don't give a shit. I hate this and I hate you. So ya. Now I'm tired, can we go home and sleep already?" I snapped. Did I just say that? Where did that come from?

Abby and mom gawked at me. I even got Mackenzie's attention out of her la la land.

"Madison Nicole Ziegler!" Mom yelled at me.

"Don't talk to me with such disrespect you no-good selfish little brat!" Abby hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes shocking them again. "I wanna go home. I'm better off without you anyways. I will be very successful and you'll have nothing to do with it." I told Abby. What? Had I said that? Am I on drugs?! Why is this happening?

"Madison-" mom started before I cut her off.

"Shut up mom. I hate you too." I said calmly.

Mom gasped. "Ya mom I hate you too!" Kenzie sneered causing another gasp by the two of them.

Kendall behind them has her jaw literally of the ground in shock but her half smile shows her amusement of the situation.

"Get out of my studio. You're both suspended." Abby said her voice colder than ice.

I turned leaving the room without hesitation. Yes! Freedom! I hope its for a long time. What should I do?

"Maddie your dead! You're going to do dance privates in the basement until your suspension is over and you're going to right a 5000 word essay of how much you appreciate Abby and make an apology card. Understand?" Mom screamed at me as she followed me out.

Oh. That's what I'm going to do. Fun.

I can't believe I'm stuck in this situation. Ignoring my mom I climbed into the car.

"Mom I can't do this. I wanna quit." I beg her. She climbs in clearly ignoring me. Mackenzie sits down beside me.

She drives away from the studio. "I am so ashamed of both of you. You outa be ashamed of yourselves. How ridiculous and embarrassing." Mom started crying.

Neither I nor Mackenzie replied. We drove back home in silence not hearing anything other than the engines crackling and mom quiet sniffles.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall's POV

I can't believe Maddie said that to Abby! Like I know she thinks that, cause we bitch about Abby at home ALL THE TIME, but she said it to Abby's face!

I was shocked obviously. But I'm obviously also very proud of her to put Abby in her place. Abby has been walking all over us and using us, especially Maddie, for far too long. And she treats us like dirt! So I I'm happy Maddie did that, even though it sucks training without Maddie even though I see her every evening and morning, and night obviously (we share a room).

Mackenzie sassed her mom, but not Abby and she got suspended as well, which I find a little unfair. Like even when Maddie is Breaking Abby's black heart, she stills favors Maddie. She didn't kick Maddie off, she didn't throw her out, she didn't attack her, she didn't hit her, and she didn't punish her other than the suspension. If it had been Nia or Jojo or Kenzie or even me, Abby would've literally killed us.

I spun lifting my heel pressing down during releve. Abby sits across the room her face emotionless and dry.

"Reilly! Turn out your foot and hold it! How the hell did you mess up as standard as a move at that you dumb idiot!" Abby suddenly screamed at a shocked looking Reilly who has barely even been yelled at or corrected at all. Reilly nods her face a fix of shock, fear and shame.

I actually feel a bit bad for the girl even Though she's kinda rude, stuck up and my competition. I've been in that position way too many times.

Reilly restarts struggling to catch up to the group.

It's only Jojo me and Reilly here today. Maddie and Mackenzie are suspended, Kalani is sick and Nia is in New York at a singing audition.

I pull my arms in staring into the mirror watching my body movements trying to tell a story with my body and face.

We finish the session. I walk over talking a long sip of water feeling my exhaustion through my body.

"Kendall, can I talk to you outside." Abby said turning to leave the room without waiting for my reply.

Sighing I followed her out. She closed the door tightly beside me.

"Well, yesterday Maddie made quite a scene, you heard right?" Abby asked me.

Surprised I nodded. Where is Abby leading with this?

"So tell me Kendall, do you believe the same? Has Maddie mentioned that before? When did Maddie start feeling this way? Why does she hate me?! Haven't I done everything for her?!" Abby suddenly freaked out. She started blinking really quickly almost tearing up.

"After everything I've done for her! Thing after thing, I supported her no matter what she did! She was like the daughter I never had! I would've laid down and died for her! And I was so-so-so proud of her!" Abby's words started clustering together as she continued her ranting as she sobbed her mascara rolling all over her face.

I stepped back terrified. Is she about to faint? What's wrong with her?

Abby lunged after me staggering grabbing my arms tightly to keep herself on her feet.

I almost shrieked. Abby stared up at me her eyes wild. "Why? Why? WHY?! WHHHHYYYY!? I have protected that little girl her whole LIFE! When I'm gone the hate out there is going to CRUSH HER! I have kept her safe, making me look like the bitch since she was 8 years old, and after years of suffering and bawling myself to sleep every night because everyone in this world thinks I'm a complete MONSTER, all she can do is stab me in the back every single day, and then SHE acts like SHE'S the victim! Like, did the knife hurt your arm as you jabbed it in my back 200000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 times?" Abby fell to the ground and broke down bawling.

I walked backwards until I hit the wall. I stared at Abby's crumpled body wondering what to do.

I tried to think clearly. Abby's upset, Maddie really hurt her. Yes, Abby worked her butt off for Maddie, but she can't expect Maddie to worship her. Has Maddie not repaid her enough? Why is Abby still piling on pounds of expectations and responsibilities on her, without giving her a kind word? And when Maddie doesn't win it all, she's replaceable and a disgrace?

I think Abby's viewing this very one-sided.

Abby stood up suddenly wiping her eyes furiously her face beet red. She pointed her finger in my face. "Don't you dare EVER treat me with disrespect like that got it girl? Maddie will regret that decision for the rest of her days. I hope her mother killed her! And tell her she is unneeded here! Reilly's waaay better. Now get back in there and stop wasting time!" Abby stormed away leaving me in my shock.

What the hell?


	13. Chapter 13

Jojo's POV

Mackenzie leaned over touching her toes but her eyes were on Maddie.

Maddie was warming up her spins in the center of the waiting room getting in the way of all the arriving auditioners.

No one has said anything about her rudeness, but it's really bothering me and I'm tempted to tell her to move.

About a month ago, Maddie fell from Abby's good graces. And Abby now treats her WORSE than she treats her average student. She cruel to Mackenzie too, but she has always been nasty to Mackenzie, she used to favor Maddie pathetically.

Reilly is beside me stretching her leg. She's Abby's new favorite, it's clear to see. Abby loves her.

"Miss Maddie Ziegler, you may come in now." The lady at the door announced.

Maddie straightened her back. Melissa looked tempted to remind her of something she should do, but decided against it. Maddie walked through the door.

Mackenzie walked over and started stretching where Maddie had been before.

"Mackenzie! You are right in everyone's way! What the hells the matter with you? You selfish little brat!" Abby shouted at her.

"Mackenzie move your butt back over to the bench right now young lady! I'm going to take your phone away next time you are so rude and careless!" Melissa threatened her.

I couldn't help to laugh. Poor Mackenzie.

I got a dirty look from Abby, Melissa and Reilly but I don't care.

"Miss Jojo Siwa, the judges will have you now." I nodded walking over through the door.

"Go the audition room #8" the lady inside instructed me. I walked over to the room labelled 8. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and found 3 judges at a desk with 5 other dancers in the room.

"Ah, the last dancer arrived. Resume on the desk hunny. Then join the crew. These are 5 of our already hand-chosen and hand-trained members. Today were going to teach you some choreography and you're going to try to keep up with them. If you blend in, you make the cut. If you stand out in a bad way, you're going home. If you stand out in a good way... Well were discuss if you actually can."

I nodded excited by the challenge.

One dancer starts showing me the steps slowly helping me learn them, the judges watch carefully interested in my ability to pick up choreo and do the correct steps.

I struggled with a few parts but the dancer patiently redid the steps for me and soon I could keep up with them.

"Alright are you ready? We're going to play the music and you're going to go beside Ellen here, and dance along. Every dancer can't just be the star all the time Jojo, you need to be able to dance with others too, right? You understand why we're doing this?" I nodded hiding my fear. This is usually my weak spot, keep up with everyone and my lines and technique, especially since most of these girls are much older than me, and all have ballerina techniques, while my technique is not the best. I started dancing trying to not make any of my own moves and trying not to watch them. I ignored them and did the choreo I was taught hoping I was in sync with them. I did add anything; I just did as I was taught.

When it finished the judges clapped and the other dancers all nodded in approval at me.

"Good job Jojo, you weren't right on, but you did a pretty good job! Very impressive. If you make the cut, we'll contact your parents soon. Keep dancing alright hunny? You're very talented." I nodded before leaving and returning to the change room.

"How did it go?" Abby asked.

"It was good!" I said happily, "they said I did a great job of keeping up with their students!"

"Really?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "I don't think they actually said that to you Jojo, I knew you were going to fail this. The only reason I signed you up was to teach you how important it is for you to learn how to dance with other because you suck at it. Obviously you did not make It on." Abby sneered.

I stared at her in shock. "What?" Mom asked Abby her eyes blaring. "How dare you?"

I felt my face turning red in embarrassment. Everyone else in the change room from all the other studio looked at me, some sneering some pitifully.

Maddie walked out with Kendall and Mackenzie, who had also auditioned.

"Well?" Abby asked them no longer interested in me.

Kenzie shrugged "I didn't make it in. They told me."

"Well obviously, you chop all your lines and you technique is horrible, I'm asking Kendall and Maddie, not you. I knew you would fail." Abby snapped, just as cruel as she was to me. Mackenzie's face turned bright red and she walked over to the bench her back to us.

"Well?" Abby asked the other two girls like nothing happened.

"Well.." Kendall started glancing at Maddie, "we ended up in the same room somehow. We both had to do it with the same people and judges... And the dancer they already had there, that had taught us the choreo and been one of the girls dancing with us... Happened to be an old friend..." Kendall cut off.

Abby wrinkled her forehead. "Who was it? And how did you guys do?"

"Oh we did fine, he said he guarantees we both made the cut..." Maddie said.

Melissa sighed and relief and Jill smiled happily. But Abby's wrinkle stayed there.

"WHO was it?" She asked.

They glanced at each other again.

Kendall replied her eyes looking directly into Abby's skull.

"Well, Chloe of course."

Abby stepped back in shock her face beet red with anger, jealously, disappointment and shame.


	14. Chapter 14

Mackenzie's POV

"Oh well Mackenzie, there's always next time..." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm really sorry" I apologize again wiping my eyes.

"It's fine seriously. It's not your fault; look we'll re plan it to an easier date for you... "He insisted.

I smiled happily, "aww, thanks" I heard the door slam, "gotta go, bye" I said quickly hanging up without waiting for a reply.

I could hear Kendall voice rising above the noises downstairs and Maddie moaning about her shoes.

I sigh lying back on my bed. Today was a day off, and I was so excited, I was gonna go hang out with my "friends" today. But NO moms pissed at me still because of the dumb Abby thing so I'm not allowed out. I'm so frustrated! Like this is the first time in months I had a free day! I hate my dumb mom!

Maddie and Kendall were giggling as they climbed the stairs. I can't believe my free day is over! I wasted the whole day.

"Mackenzie! You know the auditions? Maddie and I made it on, right. So we went to call back today and she was there again!" Kendall exclaimed.

I looked at her. "Who?" I asked barely.

"Um chloe of course!" Maddie said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh ya. Chloe. Did you guys talk to her?" I ask.

"Um kinda... It was awkward though. We tried to explain we weren't ALLOWED to contact her, but she didn't really understand. She said if we wanted to, we would've." Kendall said her voice dropping.

"Well. Oh well too bad." I said dryly, not in the mood to feel bad for anyone other than myself.

"Kenzie! Why do you have to be so rude about it, chloe was your friend too!" Maddie hissed at me, but I just returned the eye roll and turned away from them.

"Wow." Maddie snapped. I felt her bag whack me in the back.

"Ow Maddie!" I snapped angrily.

"Well don't you miss Chloe too?" Kendall ventured quietly.

"Well I liked her a lot better than I liked you guys!" I snapped furiously.

Maddie smirked but Kendall's face showed a flash of hurt. Although I felt a twinge of guilt I turned away again covering my face with a pillow. "Leave me Alone!" I snapped from under the pillow.

"C'mon Kendall let's go she's being so annoying." Maddie said dropping her bag and leaving. I heard Kendall hesitate, and then follow her out.

I sighed rubbing my eyes. All this stuff going on with Chloe and everything brings back so much bad memories from Dance Moms season four. Chloe. God I missed her something awful. I cried myself to sleep for a month hoping she'd come back. Everyone told me to suck it up, but I felt like I lost my sister. That's not something you can brush away.

I covered my face with the pillow again. I don't want all of that to start all over again. Chloe better stay in the PAST, because I finally moved on.

See if I had gone out today I would not have heard about Chloe and would still be happy! That's moms fault too!

"Mackenzie?" I heard moms voice from the foot of the stairs.

I covered the pillow tighter trying to block out her voice. After a couple more tries, mom gave up and walked to the kitchen.

Mom doesn't understand why I was making "such a big deal" out of not being able to go out today. She keeps getting pissed at me for being disappointed. Which makes NO SENSE.

But dear little Maddie is getting special treatment from mommy because she got a call-back to a stupid audition even though everyone forgot that's SHE'S THE ONE WHO GOT US IN SHIT IN THE FIRST PLACE!

The unfairness of the situation is unbearable and I'm so sick of this treatment. I sighed closing my eyes as weariness overcame me.

This needs to stop.


	15. Chapter 15

Jojo's POV

I'm finally back in the studio! I've spent a lot of time out since I happened to be awarded with many opportunities from the auditions we've gone too.

First thing I heard when I returned was a great deal about missing Chloe and eventually I heard that Maddie and Kendall were with her AGAIN in the call-back audition. Even though I got some positive feedback, I had not made it, but that was alright because I had ENOUGH on my hands I didn't need that too.

I never really met Chloe. I watched a little bit of old dance moms episodes and I saw who she was obviously, but I can't join the other girls pain since I didn't really know her, and it's kinda hard to miss someone you never met although she seemed like a very nice person with a lot of dance abilities.

Now were at flexibility class and the girls are still talking about her, which is annoying everyone else, including myself, Reilly and Abby.

"Like, I didn't even know she was leaving until she left, it was kind of a shock" Mackenzie said as she pulled her leg up into a scorpion.

"Ya, but she showed signs she wanted to leave just as Paige and Brooke did. I don't know maybe I thought she would pull through more than I believed the Hylands would..." Kendall sighed mimicking Kenzie's Scorpion.

Maddie stood up, "ya, and now seeing her again... It's just like BOOM. It finally seems to sink in... Chloe left!" She sighed.

"Exactly. Deep down I guess I thought she would just show up... It's not the same... Without her." Kalani said helping Kendall with her scorpion.

"I just really, really miss her." Nia added upside down stretching her back off of the bench.

I tried to focus of my moves but they were being so loud and annoying.

"GIRLS! Enough shut up!" Abby glared at them, "I don't want to hear those names in this Studio ever again."

All five girls stared.

"Um why not?" Maddie snapped her eyes blaring.

Abby flushed angrily. "Don't talk back to me! In the hall, now." Maddie stormed out. "Continue, I'll be back in a second. Work on your scorpion, walkover, and scorpions now." Abby followed Maddie out.

"Well, she's in trouble." Reilly said smugly earning a glare from all of us. She rolled her eyes, "well what's the big deal about this chloe chick anyways?"

"She was a good friend of ours." Kendall snapped back her eyes flashing in anger. "So it was a big deal to us when she left, and we lost contact with her."

"She was like a sister to us. I knew her since I was three, and Abby has refused to allow me to contact her." Nia added coldly.

"And mind your own business!" Mackenzie finished.

Reilly flipped her hair rolling her eyes. "You're all drama queens! She wasn't even good."

The room was instantly filled with angry protests.

"How dare you say that!?" Kalani retorted.

"She was amazing thank you very much. And could kick your sorry ass any day." Nia flushed.

"She IS so good!" Mackenzie snapped her face red.

"You have no right to speak about anyone that way! 1st of all she was an amazing dancer, and 2nd of all, even if she wasn't we don't balance our friendship by our amount of talent!" Kendall sniffed.

Reilly paused for a moment looking pleased by the uproar before continuing. "She sucked. Big whoop. And dear Kendall, Maddie sure does. If you danced better than her all the time, do you think your friendship would last? Obviously not. Grow up." She whipped her hair.

Kendall flushed so red it seemed as if her veins were popping. The rest of the girls screamed protests at Reilly from this accusion but Kendall didn't say a word. Reilly looked satisfied.

"What was that chicks name again?" She drawled.

"Chloe Lukasiak." Mackenzie said pointly.

"Flowy?" Reilly mimicked.

"CHLOE" the girls all shouted together, right when Abby walked in.

Abby turned a light shade of purple. "What did I say about that brats name in this studio!? Everyone 50 pushups besides Reilly. Maddie you get 100 since you clearly started this." Maddie's mouth fell open in protest. "GO!" Abby snarled.

We went down, and I completed the 50 pushups. This is pathetic. We can't say a name for god's sake!

The rest of the class continued in silence broken but Abby's continued criticism of most Mackenzie, Maddie and Nia throughout the class.

"Mackenzie knee in, chest back. Use your back in the jump! Maddie did you even stretch your back!? Nia PLEASE! Kendall wait 3 seconds before going you idiot! MADDIE do you have any back flexibility at all!? Go stretch NOW! MACKENIZE YOUR FEET STILL COUNT! Maddie! Stop wasting time! Back Nia! Kalani I know you can do better than that, maybe it's that extra 15 pounds you've put on! Jojo keep up!" Abby continued her cruel criticism to everyone other than her perfect Reilly.

The rest of the day with Abby was miserable. She kept up the bad mood all day snapping at us and even getting so angry at Mackenzie for forgetting her point shoes she had to do jumping jacks in the front for over an hour. Maddie got yelled at constantly and often overly punished for every little thing and by the end of the day she was in tears and ran out with Kendall running after her.

"Such a Baby." Abby sneering to Reilly who laughed along with her.

As much as Maddie irritates me at times she's still my friend and this is clearly wrong. Abby's such a monster.

The horrible day finally finished. I looked around the studio but couldn't find Maddie anywhere. Giving up I left the studio with my mom.

Poor Maddie. Poor everyone actually.

I think I rather stay with the auditions and shows these days. Class isn't much fun anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Maddie's POV

Ever since I had told Abby off a few months ago, Abby has hated me and treated me like shit. However, ever since I made it into the 2 month Technique training Chloe was in, Abby has hit an all-time low. Now she'll go out of her way to do everything possible to make my life miserable.

I have begged mom to take me out, but she says I'm being punished and I deserve it, and it will continue until I learn my lesson and that's my fault. She won't say anything else.

Abby still favors Reilly pathetically, and still some favoritism with Kalani and even a bit with Kenzie, but she stop favoring Kendall since Kendall attempted to defend me a couple times. So now she treats Kendall, Jojo and Nia like dirt and me like I'm an annoying rat.

The only escape is technique class, where Kendall, Chloe and I will spend 2 months Abby free. It's going to be so fun! And I'm sure we'll learn tons. Hopefully we can rebuild our friendship with Chloe; she was kinda stiff during auditions.

Abby keeps trying to force me to swear I won't even look at Chloe, but my refusal is only angering her even more and same with Kendall. She won't refuse us to go, because she knows it will be very beneficial, but she keeps threatening to.

I sigh taking a long drink glancing across the change room at Kenzie, who was humming her new song slowly, on her phone. She's always on her phone. And I now she sneaks out. I caught her a couple times, mom never has though. She won't tell me what's going on though.

Kendall is in New York right now, singing live. I wish I could be there to support her, but the teen best dancer awards are coming up, and I need to train.

Reilly, Kenzie, Nia, Kalani and I are at the studio having a hip hop lesson today. Jojo's filming, so she's absent. Were on break, but I'm sure Abby will order us back any second now.

I'm tempted to check my phone, then remember my only ongoing contact is singing live and won't be able to text me. I remember how much friends I used to have back in Pittsburgh, before mom decided to ruin my life, and put me through a year of torture in LA with Abby.

"Girls!" I hear Abby's call down the hall. Throwing my Bottle behind me I stroll down the hall, back to hell.

"Alright let's continue with the partner work. Maddie! Don't just stand around, get going!" Abby snarled. I avoided her oncoming hand and hurried over to Nia, my partner.

"Well? Maddie, Nia! Let's go. Under over the shoulder. Maddie turn your upper body! Keep your hips forward! HIPS not chest! MADDIE! Nia your feet... Maddie NO noodle arms! You girl are sliding. Nia and Maddie, seriously? C'mon put some energy in that! And clean that up! Nothing but a hot mess." Abby continued her bullying of us, ignoring everyone else. I was happy I was with Nia, and it would take a lot of yelling to ruin her focus.

Finally, Abby turned away. "Kenzie, for god's sake! Energy! I wish Jojo was here. Kalani, turn you face and chest, hips straight! And a one, two three ball change, down one two, use your hand! IN BEAT! Girls! Beautiful Reilly." Abby smiled at her star, who was working with a spare senior student since no one wanted to pair up with her.

"Reilly is the only girl who danced that like an ALDC student there. Nia and Maddie were the worst. Now, I'm going to make a quick sequence, duet wise with hip hop moves, and I want you to perform it in 5 minutes to all of us. Maddie and Nia come up here. Alright side-by-side. Gianna?" Abby snarled.

Gianna started instructing us move by move and Abby sat behind blaring at us her face beat red criticizing every move we did.

Finally she allowed the groups to work on it for a few minutes. Then she announced it was time to perform. Everyone joined together against the wall in the room. "Alright. Nia and Maddie first." Abby smiled evilly. I sighed.

Nia and I went up slowly. Abby sat down. We danced the park as cleanly as possible.

When we finished, Abby held up a sheet with a 2.1 on it. "Well girls, you got a horrible mark. Better hope someone else fails, because losers are scrubbing the floor today!" Abby sneered.

Nia and I glanced at each other in dismay. Seriously?

Mackenzie and Kalani went next. They did well, although Mackenzie was a little sloppy. Abby held up a 4.6. "Messy, unenergetic. You girls sucked. A four is pathetic. 50 pushups each." Kalani and Mackenzie rolled their eyes and went down for their pushups. We watched in silence.

"Next!" Abby called and Reilly and the Senior girl went. Reilly seemed a bit awkward dancing hip hop, and I think Kalani was better than her for sure. But Abby gave her an 8. "Beautiful. Great job sweetie." She beamed at Reilly. "Everyone else should try to be like Reilly." She sneered looking directly at me. I flinched. Abby used to always say that about me once upon a time.

"Maddie and Nia are the losers! So fun! Ready to scrub the floor?" I stared. Surely she was joking.

Abby walked into the closest and pulled out two brushes for scrubbing and handed it to us. "Bucket in there, fill it up with soap and water, everyone else is dismissed. Good class. And girls, next week we are going to a LA competition, something we haven't done in a long time. Everyone is dancing a hip hop solo against each other. Let's see who wins." Abby said happily. "Bye!"

The other girls left whispering. "Well begin!" Abby sneered to Nia and myself and walked out leaving us there dumbfounded.

You could hear Holly go and start arguing with Abby, but my mom stayed in the parents nest watching us attempt to scrub the floor.

I was furious, and humiliated. She made us lose on purpose, and next week, I'll have the worst dance for sure. I hate Abby.


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall's POV

I stand backstage an odd feeling washing over me. It has been so long since I stood backstage waiting for my solo to be announced. But here I am, like it was only yesterday that we danced in Pittsburgh and every dance was televised on the horrible tv show.

But now everything is different. There's a completely different girl standing there, in costume watching her competition.

It was completely weird, coming back from my New York concert and Maddie telling me that I had a solo that week. And not only me, everyone did. A hip-hop solo. And half-choreographed by Abby and half improv. So everyone was equal, with similar costumes and the exact same choreography. I was pretty surprised.

But here I am. It's the younger age division. We look at each other nervously.

It's now are age division. Kenzie goes first. Kenzie, no matter her age, is adorable, and I'm sure she was loved, but hip-hop is just not her forte. And Hell, improv hip-hop is DEFINITELY not her forte.

Kalani was amazing onstage. I wish we saw more of Kalani dancing to non-Abby Choreo. She really is amazing. Her body can do amazing moves and so gracefully with complete ease.

Maddie is next. She's mighty powerful up there, her improv was astounding. She can really move, and her impressions are improving. She has so much energy onstage. She is a great performer.

I'm after Maddie, dancing the choreographed to the best of my ability and without any large mistakes. During the improv, I just go with my gut, keeping in beat, distributing different moves. When I come offstage, I feel that amazing feeling. This is why I dance, because I love it. And that's something Abby will never be able to destroy.

Nia is next. She's a solid dancer, and she has the energy and fast movements, but her improv wasn't the best. She seemed too forced and her face expression faded.

Reilly is the next ALDC dancer called. I know Abby says she was flawless at every style, but I'm sorry, she wasn't that good. She seemed stiff and off-focused. I think she better stick to Ballet and contemporary. Her improv is sad. She didn't even look like she was dancing hip-hop, and she was completely off-beat.

Jojo is last. Her dancing, as always is energetic and bouncy and would bring a smile to anyone's face. Jojo was adorable. She wasn't neat, but her energy was great.

Abby seems oddly expressionless, so we can't tell whether or not she was pleased with our performances that day.

At the award ceremony, I am struck, once again, by a million of old memories of my childhood as I sit there my stomach in a knot. There announcing top ten in our age division.

The first called is Jojo, who places sixth place. Jojo smiles proudly, and Abby smiles icily her face drawn anxiously glancing at Reilly.

I'm called next, earning 5th place. I hurry up, feeling like a child once more, as I stand up there holding my trophy up proudly. 5th is not bad.

No one placed 4th. There are now 5 ALDC girls left and only three places. Maddie sits there her hands clenched and her brows crinkled together. She needs to place.

Maddie places third. She looks relived. Abby looks pissed. Reilly looks smug, surely thinking she won it all. Kenzie looks dumbstruck and Nia looks calmly disappointed, and Kalani is emotionless.

No ALDC dancer won second. Everyone's stomach is in a knot, did Nia win? Or Kalani? Or Mackenzie? Or was it that horrid Reilly?

Kalani placed 1st, beating us all, including Maddie. Kenzie and Nia didn't place. Neither did Reilly. Abby looks grave and pale. Reilly looks shocked and horrified. Kalani, Maddie myself and Jojo had beat her.

We return to the change room, our moods greatly improved. Reilly didn't place. What a wonderful day.

Abby storms in. "Congratulations Kalani! I'm so proud of you! You were amazing. Kendall, I really liked your improv. You impressed me. Fifth isn't the best, but at least you placed. Jojo, you fought hard up there, and got 6th. If you were neater, you'd do better, but good enough for now. Maddie, you got beat by Kalani and another dancer but at least you actually placed! I was shocked." She sneered. Maddie's face tightened. "Nia, you sucked as always, 5 day suspension for that sickled foot in the last spin. Kenzie, your suspended for 5 days, you sucked so much. Reilly. I was pretty disappointed and shocked by how you danced and failed to place. You could've done so much better. I hope your nerves aren't getting the best of you. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

We finished changing. "Alright guys! Tomorrow we start Ballet week! So point shoes because later in the week you'll all be doing identical solos again." Abby announced.

We glanced at each other in surprise. Another competition? We had all pulled strings and cancelled auditions and recordings to make this one! Why was Abby so determined for us to compete for every style of dance?

But it was no surprise she chose ballet next. She just wants Reilly to beat Maddie.


	18. Chapter 18

Maddie's POV

Abby walked around them slowly, her eyes taking in every part of them.

"Ballerinas are supposed to have short, flat torsos, and long slender legs. Reilly, please step forward." Abby said slowly. Reilly obeyed a smirk on her face. "This is a perfect dancer body."

I looked up her body jealously. We were having our ballet class and Abby won't stop trying to make me feel bad about my body shape and lack of ballet talent.

Abby has been favoring Reilly heavily, her poor dancing from last week, easily forgotten.

We were all in the studio dressed in proper ballerina attire with our point shoes. Mackenzie did not have point shoes on, since she is not able to dance well in them yet. Abby, since she's a nasty witch, decided to let her dance without them; however, she has to go up against all of us again since Abby put her a division up so it would be "fair". Which of course is not fair at all for Mackenzie, especially since she has been suspended all week and missed all of the ballet and technique classes, and it now more behind than she was before.

Nia, also struggles with point shoes, and also being suspended, is also very behind. However, Abby being her cruel self, is forcing her to dance on stage in point shoes regardless.

We were all shocked on how obvious Abby's favoritism was, when she suspended Nia and Kenzie for failing to place, but didn't say or do anything for Reilly when she failed to place. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Maddie, step up here." I blinked in surprise. I stepped up beside Reilly. "See how she has a long thick torso, and short and stubby legs? This is more of an ideal gymnast body, not a dancer. So Maddie will have to work triple as hard to out dance someone, such as Reilly, who has a gorgeous dancer body."

I kept my face emotionless and Reilly sneered.

"Now. Today, we are going to have our last Ballet class before I start choreographing your solos; although it's the first for you two," she said pointing at Nia and Kenzie, "So I advise you pay very close attention."

"Spread out along the bar, let's Plie, and then the positions." We started up warming up our feet, legs and knees. I watched myself in the mirror as my leg moved around the other gracefully.

"Maddie, no butt no gut! C'mon!" Abby shouted at me.

After working on all the basics of ballet, we started practicing ballet moves. Abby kept picking on me for bad feet or poor technique or bad balance.

Kenzie, Nia, Jojo and Kendall also got a lot of criticism. Kalani didn't get that much, and Reilly didn't get any.

I stumbled after doing a grand jete and Abby literally flipped saying I was horrible in ballet and my technique sucks, and I'm gonna fail so miserably and that I only placed third last week so I never win anymore. I swear, it was like I blew up the studio or something!

Frustrated by this ridicule, I messed up my pirouettes a couple minutes later, by landing messily and Abby almost kicked me out.

"Maddie, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Pirouettes for god's sake! Go in that corner and practice your pirouettes, because If you can't even do that... Man you're going to be killed out there!" Abby snarled at me, grabbing my upper arm roughly and dragging me into the corner.

Feeling like a naughty child, I continued practicing in the corner, and of course- everyone was neat and almost perfect now that Abby wasn't watching.

I watch Reilly's floats, and notices how her bottom shoe looked completely flat and her feet didn't look that great. But when Abby turned to her she glanced at her flat foot in releve but didn't say a thing. I rolled my eyes. Favoritism at its best.

"MADDIE! Did I say you could stop? This is why you suck! You have no initiative!" Abby shrieked.

I sighed restarting the pirouette hoping Abby will let me move on after.

Abby watched Kalani and Reilly spinning in sync looking gorgeous with a bright smile on her face. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

With a sigh I turned away. I started doing more pirouettes wishing Abby would stop hating me. It was months ago! And I was really annoyed, you can't blame me.

ALDC LA is the worst thing Abby ever decided to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Jojo's POV

I am really bad at ballet. I can barely stand in point shoes, let alone dance in them. Finally, after two weeks of severe ballet training, I have no problem standing, but I still struggle with the routine.

I rubbed my leg with one of my shoes nervously. Of course Kalani was performing first. She danced so gorgeously I felt more panicky than I was when we first came up here.

Maddie stood beside me her hand clenching onto her water bottle like a lifeline her face pale and eyes wide.

We are on stage about to perform our ballet solos. Kalani was performing right now, with ease and professionalism very few of us could manage. She was for sure gonna beat us all.

Right when I thought that she had won it all, Kalani suddenly slipped jerking forward landing hard on the ground. Kalani's face crumbled as she pulled herself up slowly and gingerly and continued her dance. We glanced at each other in dismay. Poor Kalani. She was so good!

Across the stage, I catch a glimpse of Reilly with a wide smirk across her face. Another flash of hate sings through me. She's a monster.

Kalani walks off with a slight limp. The rest of her dance had been a mess. Maddie embraces Kalani as soon as she comes off. I would also try to comfort her, but I'm on right now. I walk on and do my starting pose with one foot pointed.

When the music starts the judges look surprised to see the same music, dance and costume as the last dance. I put all my effort into the balance. I only wobbled a few times and stumbled on one russian turning leap, but other than that, I think it was clean. I know I did not have the era of Kalani, who clearly had a lot of ballet training, but I tried my best. I could only hope that would enough.

After me, we watch other dances; the next ALDC dancer to go was Nia, who made a sad mess of hers. I could see Abby covering her face. Its Abby's fault though! She didn't properly train them in ballet! That's her fault. I thought Nia put a lot of effort in, even if she messed up every other move. She just couldn't dance in the point shoes. She stumbled just about everything that involved using the shoes.

Next, was Reilly, who walked out smugly, and I'll admit did look very well-trained and graceful. Her bottom point wasn't perfect but other than that she did a great job. Abby was beaming. Reilly walked off sneering at an even paler Maddie, who was next.

I squeezed Maddies wrist comfortably, and she offered me a weak smile before walking on gracefully.

Although Maddie had not much Ballet training and you could tell, she had the era of a professional dancer and she still looked graceful and her ballet face and strength was point on. She might not have the best feet in the dance but I was impressed how much she risen for the occasion. She wiped the smug look off Reilly's face.

Kenzie's next. She wasn't in point shoes, but she was not good at ballet whatsoever. She was extremely sloppy and she was an age up. I cringed watching her trying to do the ballet steps. She smiled nervously looking like a little girl who wanted to do some cartwheels. Abby looked extremely embarrassed.

Kendall was last. Like Maddie, although she lacked in ballet training, she worked hard and every leap and spin looked good; although the ballet steps looked stiff and forced. Abby looked pleased so we knew she expected Kendall to fail, but Kendall had worked very hard this week, and I knew she'd be okay.

We walk off stage to watch the rest of the performances and group routines.

Finally, it was the award ceremony. I sat snuggled between Kalani and Kenzie. We sat there as the called the younger age divisions soloist winners. Kenzie should've been in this division.

Its now our division. The call tenth for some random girl from a different studio. Then they call 9th to "Miss Jojo Siwa, for ALDC dancing to "Only in my dream"!"

I jump up running up with a smile to receive the 9th place award. Atleast I placed!

The call 8th... Nope... 7th still no one. The girls are all looking nervous. They then all 6th, and its Kalani. She looks pleasantly surprised she placed. Abby looks happy that she still placed so I think Kalani is forgiven for her mess up.

It's down to the top 5 and we still have 5 dancers. Maddie, Nia, Reilly, Kendall and Kenzie. Did they all place?

Kendall places 5th. Abby claps with a happy smile and Kendall looks thrilled she got so high with a ballet solo.

None of the ALDC dancers place 4th. 4 girls left with only three spots. Maddie and Reilly both look anxious leaning forward.

"And third place goes to #69 "Only in my Dream" Miss Maddie Ziegler!" Maddie bounces up beaming. Reilly looks relieved as well. Nia and kenzie look bummed. They didn't place again...

Reilly looks as smug as she possibly could, and when they call her for second she looked shocked she didn't place 1st. A dancer from a different studio placed 1st.

We return to the change room in silence. Reilly beat us all.

Abby comes in. "Congrats Reilly, although I'd prefer a win. Kenzie and Nia! Again! I'm very disappointed with you two! Maddie! You were beat. Again. Remember when you used to win? Remember that?" Maddie flushed. "Kendall, good job hunny. Kalani, you fell, but you were doing amazing and still beat Jojo, Kenzie and Nia, so good effort. Jojo, atleast you placed, so good."

I pressed my lips together.

"Next week, is Jazz." Abby announces. I smile. That's something I can do. "Only one week. No extra lessons though because we still have to go through Jazz, contemporary, musical theatre, acro and tap. So we have to get a move on it. Were not doing modern or Lyrical."

We nod. Its okay, I suck at lyrical anyways.

I'm excited for next week though. Jazz is one of my stronger styles. Maybe I'll place higher next week!

I glance around the changeroom. Most of the girls are chatting cheerfully. I miss this. All of us together, doing solos, going to competitions. I'm so sick of ALDC LA. I remember how fun it was at the beginning, but now I hate it.

I wanna go back to Pittsburgh and become a normal team again, and forget all of this. I want Abby to love the Zieglers again and kick out Reilly.

I want everything to go back to normal.


	20. Chapter 20

Kendall's POV

I spun slowly tightening my turned out leg against my body. Maddie sat behind me with Nia fixing the back of her dress.

Its Jazz week; which I'm pretty good at. I'm not surprised Abby is not doing a Lyrical or Modern week though. She doesn't want Maddie to win.

Maddie won't stop worrying. She fretted all week long. She had missed 2 classes and rehearsals because of the camp with Chloe. I had to quit because I was recording and I missed three, so Maddie should calm down.

The best part was although Maddie, Jojo and I missed most of the rehearsals, all of us are still doing better than Reilly on our dances. I've never seen Abby so displeased with Reilly. Or Reilly so flushed from Abby's insults. I sneered at the memory of Reilly's pale stricken face during the first rehearsal. No more special treatment for her!

Mackenzie is dancing right now. She struggled a bit with this unit, but I think she has done a good job and will place this time. I watch her finish off, if only she has more of a performance she'd be great.

Reilly waits in front of me. She is next.

We watch Reilly dance stiffly onstage, the performance skills weak, and the jumps too slow and not smoothly. She was off-beat, too slow and low-energy. She walked off without any jump in her walk that is usually visible.

Nia goes on directly after her. Nia is better at Jazz than some other styles, and her movements are strong and controlled, her poor technique not as obvious.

I am after. I walk out allowing my back to curve as much as possible. Abby has made me do a lot of Jazz over the years and I know how to move fast and calculated and on-beat with the music still using my energy to make a good performance.

Maddie is a couple after me. For all of her freaking out and worrying, Maddie looks great onstage, practically glowing out there. She beams out into the crowd her faces spot on with her movements. She has no problem staying in-beat. I hug her when she comes off breathing heavily.

Kalani goes after Maddie. She looks really odd dancing Jazz. She's a great dancer, but I think she should stick to contemporary.

Jojo is last. Jojo has all the energy in the world and is all sass onstage. She's great, although she messes up a lot of the dancing, her performance is spot on.

Abby watches all the dances her face blank. Her favorite aint gonna win.

I wonder who will. Maddie is the first name that pops into my head. She looked amazing. Just Jojo's performance did outdo Maddie's...

We walk in the change room as the group routines are being performed.

Kenzie hops in cheerfully. She did well too. Wonder what she will place. Or Nia.

I hope Reilly placed really really low; as horrible as that sounds, she needs her ego to be knocked down a few notches. She isn't perfect so she has to stop acting as she is.

We return to the clustered stage for the award ceremony.

The loud beating Music gives me a headache as we sit down on the designated ALDC row as we await the results. Finally, the music is lowered and the announcer comes out.

They start with the younger division. We wait. Abby's eyes look glassy.

Maddie leans against me looking nervous.

It's our division.

The man who is announcing wears a dark red coat and has crinkled blue eyes. He hops around the stage with as much energy as Jojo.

He announces 10th place. Then 9th. And then he announces Kalani for receiving 8th place.

We clap as Kalani goes up. Abby claps slowly, a displeased look on her face. Reilly sticks her long nails into her palm.

Nia receives 7th. She looks thrilled to place and to beat Kalani. I'm so happy for her. Even Abby raises her eyebrows in surprise. She deserves it.

They call 6th for a different studio. A pit of fear starts growing in my stomach. I didn't place.

5th place Is called for a shocked looking Kenzie. Melissa also looks equally as shocked and happy.

Abby claps proudly. She beat Kalani and Nia!

I watch Abby's eyes drift toward Reilly and Maddie.

Please place, please place.

They announce 4th... It's not me. I feel something sinking in my stomach. Reilly looks horrified.

3rd place... Please be me... Is Jojo! Jojo runs up her bright smile just a bright as ever. I can't have beaten her. I feel shocked. Abby's gonna kill me! She's gonna say it's because I missed so much classes...

Maybe I placed 2nd? Rough possibility but possible. Maddie squeezes my hand excited.

Abby looks hopefully at Reilly.

2nd place... Is Maddie. Maddie looks shocked. I feel shocked. Abby looks shocked. Melissa looks the most shocked.

Reilly looks extremely hopeful, her mouth half open. Nia stares at me her eyes wide with excitement. I stare at her confused. Why is she Happy that Reilly probably won?

Reilly was horrible. But she won. The unfairness rolls over me.

I see Abby stare at me too.

Wait... No...

"Let's give it up for our first place winner, and the highest scoring routine of the day, to #10 Kendall Vertes!" The announcer says loudly in the speaker phone.

Maddie shrieks pushing me up from my frozen position. I see Nia and Kenzie beaming at me clapping loudly, and Abby's shocked and pleased face expression. But the best Is Reilly's shocked, horrifies, jealous, and fearful expression staring at me.

I walk up to receive the huge plastic trophy. Abby looks very happy. We got 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 7th and 8th. We dominated the competition.

Expect, Reilly, who didn't even place.

"Kendall, so proud! You beat everyone! You were amazing!" Abby's hugged me back in the change room. "And Jojo, great job! Mackenzie, you certainly improved. Top five! Loved your dancing, although I saw that toe slip there. Nia, you beat Kalani! That's big, good job. Kalani, I was very disappointed with your dancing." Abby said to Kalani.

"And Maddie, 2nd is the first to lose. Maybe if you'd stop skipping practice, you'd win for once!" She snapped. Maddie looked surprised.

Abby didn't even look at the tearful Reilly huddling in the corner.

"Next week, contemporary!"


	21. Chapter 21

Maddie's POV

I laid my back down against the cool floor of the stage.

From the side I could see Reilly's extremely pale face watching me hoping for some horrible mistake so she could beat me.

After what happened last week, Abby told Reilly she hasn't won a single time. She said if I win this, Reilly's gone.

I have to win. Kalani whispered in my ear she'd let me win, because she was my biggest competition, so now I only need to worry about Reilly because Kendall also promised, just in case she has been doing really good, to not dance her best either.

Now it's up to me. If I fail, Reilly will win and beat us all even though we all knew Kalani and perhaps Kendall could kill her. I have to win.

The music starts playing. I point my foot up doing the arch Chloe had taught me 2 days ago how to do.

Chloe has been so much help for me. Kendall was allowed to rejoin after Abby tried to force her to quit. Both Kendall and I have been offered a spot, and although Chloe hasn't said anything, I know she wants us to leave Abby and join up.

Kendall and I both want to, but ours moms are obsessed with Abby, and we don't want to leave our childhood friends.

I see Abby watching. I remember what I told her. I'd be so much better without her. I would. I have lost all my respect for her recently. I won't miss her at all.

Kenzie obviously is a big factor, I finally discovered her boys she's been hanging out with for months, but she doesn't like Abby either, I'm sure she wants to go too.

I danced slowly, letting myself go into the music. Kendall and Kalani and Nia beamed at me from the sidelines. Jojo appeared beside Reilly with Kenzie behind her.

I finish the dance. I think that was so much better than the last time I rehearsed. I felt a flicker of hope. There was a good chance I would win then!

Kalani almost squeezed me to death when I walked off. Nia hugged me next. Then we stopped hugging to watch Kendall, who danced great but one of her spins was wobbly. I know she did it on purpose.

Kalani let herself almost fall after her front Ariel walkover then hesitated before continuing. Reilly looks pleased. Abby looks very disappointed.

Kenzie was cute, but she's not really that good at contemporary, her technique is very weak.

Jojo was uh not looking like she was dancing contemporary. She was adorable and entertaining either way.

Nia was next. I love Nia, but technique needed some work. Really needs work. But she's a good performer.

Reilly goes last. We all watch her carefully.

Please please fail, I beg.

She's clean and pretty, but her leaps aren't as high as usual and she didn't full turn out during her spin sequence. Abby looks very disappointed.

Kalani squeezes me hand excitedly.

We go out for the award ceremony.

Kenzie receives 10th place, which isn't bad at all for her age and lack of technique. We clap as she runs up for her award.

Nia gets 8th. We cheer wildly for her. She beams hugging her award against her chest.

Kendall gets 4th, which is amazing. I'm so happy for her. Abby never lets her have contemporary because she thinks she can't do it. Well, here's proof. Messed up and still did amazing.

Kalani gets third. She winks at me. I clap for her, but I'm ready to puke. What if I get second and Reilly won. Abby leans forward.

2nd place goes to... Reilly! Jojo hugs me tightly, she didn't place.

I go up as they call me as the 1st place winner. Reilly is expressionless, holding her trophy her knuckles white.

Abby hugs me tightly in the change room bringing back swarms of old memories. Kalani and Kendall also hug me, saying they knew it was right to trust me.

I am so happy I didn't let them down.

Abby is hugging Kalani, and Kendall.

"Well girls, we once again proved we are the best dance studio here. I'm so proud of you girls. Maddie you finally pulled through. Congrats. Kalani, messed up, but still pulled out a third. Kendall, you were amazing, even though you messed up that spin. Nia, pulled out a place, good job. Even Kenzie placed."

Abby smiled.

"Reilly though. Still hasn't won. I told you if Maddie beats you, you have to go. I invite you to remain at ALDC LA; however, you are no longer part of the elite team. You failed." Abby said shortly. "Good bye."

Reilly's eyes blazed in hate. She didn't say a word. She left slamming the door behind her. We all smiled at each other happily.

"Um Miss Abby. Jojo and I have a big announcement." Nia cleared her throat. "So, I have been noticed, and I will be singing for kids bop from now on, as a professional singer, which also includes some dancing. Jojo is also given a spot."

Everyone clapped for them. "Congrats!" Abby smiled.

"The thing is..." Nia paused.

"We have to leave the team. It's a full-time thing. Thank you Abby, but this is goodbye." Jojo said clearly.

Abby stared. "Thank you for being my family all these years, but I am now going out into the world of dance and music, all thanks to you. Thank you." Nia said her eyes teary.

Abby reached out and hugged her tightly. And then hugged Jojo.

We all took turns hugging and saying goodbye. Holly said bye to all the moms, and all the girls.

Nia and Jojo said bye once more, and then left forever. Jojo, bright and poppy and never ending energy. Nia, reliable Nia, since three years old. Gone.

Wow. We stare at the remaining girls. Kendall, Kenzie, Kalani and myself leftover.

Abby is sniffling. "Alright girls. Next week is musical theatre." She announces.

But all I can think is, this is the end of the team. It's time to go our separate ways.

I glance over at Kendall and see my thoughts mirrored on her face.

We have to join Chloe team.


	22. Chapter 22

Kendall's POV

"Please Kendall! I can't do this anymore, don't you understand?" Maddie cried.

"Maddie, I understand more than anyone! And I really want to go too! But we don't have a choice!" I pleaded.

Maddie slouched.

The last few weeks were disastrous. After we had finally got rid of Reilly, we thought it would all be uphill, and Maddie would be her favorite again. We were wrong.

It was just as bad, except now Abby didn't have her star so she was MISERABLE.

The fact that none of us won musical theatre, or that acro was a complete disaster with Kenzie ending up in the hospital or maybe since Kalani announced she is leaving the ALDC LA next week, all combined making Abby is a complete mess.

Maddie and I, have a chance to leave this place, this women and join an amazing school with an old friend (Chloe) in a amazing, helpful and caring environment. And Maddie and I are completely down for it. Only problem is... Our moms.

Moms eyes nearly popped and her face was so pale I thought she was sick when I mentioned it to her. She completely disagreed saying only Abby can make me a star.

Melissa wasn't much better. Kenzie is all for it as well. All three of us wanted to go. It's time for change. Abby once told us change was a great thing, and completely necessary.

Anyways, it's not our fault she treated us so horribly. No wonder everyone is leaving.

And besides, wasn't the whole point of this to get us out there? Well thank you, were on the right track now. Bye!

But no. Parents. Teachers. Ugh.

Maddie shook her head. "I just want to be happy to go to dance again."

"I know. Me too." I sighed sitting down beside her.

"Guys! Abby wants you guys to meet us in the main hall." Kenzie rolled her eyes. "What were you guys doing?"

"Go away. We're coming." Maddie snapped. Kenzie shrugged turning away.

Slowly we made our way over cautiously wondering what she wanted from us now. We headed toward the main hall.

Abby sat on the bench tapping her foot, with Kenzie standing nearby. Our "team".

"Well. As you know our team has fallen apart from seven to three in a few weeks. But it's okay. You were the better dancers anyways. But we need more dancers now. Better dancers." Abby started.

Maddie sighed loudly. Abby stopped and stared. "Not again." Maddie muttered loud enough for Abby to hear.

"And what do you mean by that you little snot?" She snapped.

"I mean we're sick of you trying to replace us and treating us like dirt Abby, soon we'll all be gone if you keep this up." Maddie snapped back at her.

Abby gaped at her.

Kenzie shuffled her feet, I pressed my lips together and Maddie glared at the floor.

"You girls... Are planning on leaving?" Abby sounded angry, upset and fearful all at once.

Kenzie and I glanced at each other conflicted but Maddie spat out, "of course!"

Abby turned a bright red. "Oh. So since you didn't get special treatment recently, you don't like it here anyone? Well Maddie, you're a selfish, vain, cocky, cruel, bratty stupid little girl. You can't leave the ALDC. I'll kick you out before you can leave!" She yelled looking as though she was about to explode.

"Selfish little bitch! I spent a lifetime making you a star, working in every way to make you feel good about yourself and show the other girls you are the star, and this is what I get in return!" Abby continued.

Maddie and I glanced at each other. Abby is having one of her rages! What do we do?

"Well. I quit!" Maddie retorted.

"You WHAT!?"

"I quit ALDC, I hate you!" Maddie screamed her eyes filling with tears.

Silence fell over the studio. Maddie looked at me expectantly.

"I- uh am also heading my own way Abby. I will no longer be able to remain at ALDC. I'm sorry." I say slowly.

Abby didn't say anything; but her face palened to almost the color of paper.

"And um... I was kinda thinking it would be smart to head off to live at New York; a guy there wants to ugh help me continue. He knows his stuff and I want to go..." Kenzie added.

Abby stared at us her eyes huge. After almost 5 minutes of absolute silence Abby turned toward me and Maddie once more.

"Tell me, are you joining that school with..." She sputtered, "Chloe? Is that why you're leaving, to go there?"

Maddie and I glanced at each other.

"Well..."


	23. Chapter 23

Kenzie's POV

I hugged Jordan last. He was the closest to me out of all the boys. I was nearly blinking back tears.

I turned away.

"Kenzie?" I turned back. "You better text me." He smiled weakly. I laughed wiping my tears.

"Obviously." I waved walking back up my driveway, which currently had a large moving truck on it.

I went upstairs to the bedroom where Kendall was sitting on Maddie's bright suitcase which she was zipping up. Kendall smiled at me brightly.

"Hey Kenz. Are you gonna miss us?" She asked giggling.

"Definitely not Maddie, perhaps you." I replied.

Maddie finished zipping and turned giving me a sarcastic face.

"You're gonna get so famous Kenzie!" Kendall laughed.

"Are you still gonna sing?" I asked her.

"Not currently. I'm gonna focus on dance right now. But the futures bright and open." Kendall smiled. "Perhaps someday."

"Kendall, the bus will be here soon! Please help me bring my suitcase down!" Maddie whined. Kendall grabbed the side and the lugged it down the stairs. I followed.

"There. Were already!" Maddie said beaming.

Melissa came in. "Well, have fun girls. We'll see you in a few weeks..."

Mom was still mad at us for quitting ALDC, or technically we got kicked out from Abby for wanting to go with Chloe's team. Or them at least. I was just kicked out.

But I think moms getting over it. She's not crying anymore. She's even trying to smile at them right now.

"Thanks!" Kendall said sweetly.

The doorbell rang.

Maddie and Kendall stared at each other their eyes wide with excitement. Kendall stared out of the Window.

She turned back. "There's no bus?" She sounded confused.

"What?" Maddie turned going down the stairs trailed by us.

Mom opened the door downstairs. Right as we reached the foot of the stairs we heard mom exclaim;

"Abby! What a surprise! How lovely of you to drop by. Please do come in."

We stopped staring at each other in horror. Maddie mouthed "go back!" But Abby already turned the corner.

"Girls."

"Abby." Kendall stammered.

"I just wanted to come by, before you left... Just to say, that I... was wrong. You are all amazingly talented and I'm so proud of each of you, and I know you will be so successful out there. You're all my stars." He eyes teared up. "And I'm so.. So sorry. I was so horrible and mean, putting Maddie in front of you guys, making you feel horrible, and to you Maddie for using you as a pawn and causing you so much hate and stress. I'm sorry." She broke down into tears.

We stared frightened, what are we supposed to do?

Kendall walked forward, placing a hand on Abby's shoulder stiffly.

"It's alright Abby. And thank you, so much, for every opportunity and for teaching me. I'd be no one without you." She said.

I blinked. I should say something. I cleared my throat. "Same here. Thanks Abby." I smiled softly.

"Well, thank you Abby. You always believed in me and helped me grow as a dancer and as a person, and taught me how to fight for my dreams, and for that, thank you." Maddie said slowly.

Abby started balling again. Melissa got her a tissue quickly.

"I love you guys so much!" She balled hugging the startled girls.

After a few minutes of sniffling, Abby cleared her throat. "Well, this is goodbye, but it's more like a see-you-later. Don't forget to come visit me when your all rich and famous." Abby smiled.

"Obviously, bye Abby." Kendall laughed.

"Bye!" Maddie echoed and I waved. Abby left still blowing her nose on the tissue.

"Well." Maddie said.

"Well." Kendall giggled. "That was... Surprising. In a good way though."

"Ya. Didn't see that coming!" I laughed.

The doorbell rang. "Is that Abby again?" Maddie giggled nervously.

"No its the bus girls!" Mom shrieked.

"The BUS!" Maddie and Kendall jumped up.

We helped them take the luggage out and onto the bus, and we exchanged goodbyes.

"Bye Kenzie, see you soon!" Kendall said tearfully.

Maddie walked over with a smirk. "Alright Kenzie, bye." She hugged me tightly. "See you soon. Love ya."

I pushed her away laughing.

They climbed on the bus waving. Mom cried tears rolling down her cheeks as the bus rode away into the distance.

I turned back into the house.

Soon Mom and I will be leaving. The ALDC is officially split up for good. But that's okay.

We're starting a new chapter of my life, and I just can't wait for it to begin.


End file.
